1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of highway warning devices and, more particularly, is a hazard marker that provides an aimed illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hazard marker is typically placed near a problem area created by a mishap that occurs on either a street or a highway. Reasons for placing the marker include protection of people against injury, discouraging people from either walking or driving in the problem area, discouraging intrusion into emergency medical treatment of injuries resulting from the mishap and discouraging intrusion into clean up activity. The hazard marker may, for example, be a flare, a sequentially illuminated arrow, a message sign, a wooden barricade that carries a blinking warning light or an orange cone.
The flare has an advantage of being easily visible at night. However, a motorist who drives past one or more flares may be temporarily blinded by their brightness, thereby endangering the motorist and people in the vicinity of the motorist. The flare is particularly dangerous to use where an automobile collision causes a spillage of gasoline on a roadway. Among other undesirable aspects of the flare is that a person charged with igniting the flare risks being burned and having their clothing burned. The flare additionally releases noxious fumes when it burns.
The orange cone is one of the most commonly used hazard markers. The cone frequently has a light and a battery mounted near its apex. The light cannot readily be seen outside of an immediate area where the cone is placed, particularly in poor weather conditions. The light and the battery make the cone top heavy, thereby destabilizing the cone. Even in the absence of the destabilizing, the cone is frequently destroyed or badly damaged when inadvertently struck by a motor vehicle.
Practically all hazard markers are either badly damaged or destroyed when struck by the motor vehicle; additionally, the motor vehicle is frequently damaged. Thus there is a need for a new type of hazard marker that is neither damaged nor causes damage when struck by the automobile, provides light that can be seen outside of an immediate area where the new type of marker is placed and does not temporarily blind a passing motorist with its brightness.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a turbo flare hazard marker in the general shape of a disc includes a transparent upper housing and a lower housing that are made from a high impact plastic. Each of three or more similar legs of the marker are made from a plastic plate that is connected to an outer edge of the lower housing and extends radially therefrom. A foot of each of the legs extends below a bottom surface of the lower housing.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the turbo flare hazard marker includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that have a circular disposition within the housing. The LEDs are oriented either to provide light that can be seen by a motorist at a substantial distance from the turbo hazard flare marker or provide light that can be seen by an aircraft flying above the turbo hazard marker.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an oscillator drives an input of a ring counter. Outputs of the ring counter sequentially drive the LEDs. Current through the LEDs passes through a sampling resistor, thereby providing a sampling voltage. A reference voltage is compared to the sampling voltage. An excitation voltage applied to the ring counter is changed in response to a difference between the reference voltage and the sampling voltage. The change in the excitation causes a corresponding change in the drive at the output of the ring counter that results in the reference and sampling voltages being substantially equal.
The turbo flare hazard marker is of a construction that is neither damaged by a motor vehicle nor causes damage to the motor vehicle, provides light that can be seen outside of its immediate area and does not blind a passing motorist with its brightness.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention should be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.